Lost in love
by Aria Kardashian Schmidt
Summary: Kendall Schmidt estaba seguro de conseguir a Amanda Grant para el. Esa chica le atraía como nadie, su belleza natural lo deslumbro desde la primera vez y cuando descubra sus verdaderos problemas querrá estar con ella, admitiendo que el también tenía sus propios demonios que lo perseguía. Por su parte, Amy quería amarlo pero aun no estaba segura de estar lista.
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

Kendall Schmidt de 25 años es un multimillonario y uno de los mejores empresarios del mundo. Tiene a todas las mujeres de Nueva York y el resto del mundo a sus pies. Dueño de una gran mansión, un avión privado, casa de campo y todo lo que se pueden imaginar. Pero la llegada de una sencilla y normal empleada pondrá su mundo de cabeza.

Amanda es una chica graduada en administración y literatura que trabaja en una pequeña editorial de moda y que en sus tiempos libres se dedica a la fotografía.

Cuando el exitoso hombre de negocios llega a conocerla quiere tenerla solo para haciéndole olvidar sus principios.

Su naturaleza imponente la cautiva y atrapa. Pero en esta relación hay muchas sombras y secretos por parte de los dos.

¿Podrá el rubio liberar a Amanda del pasado que la ha estado atormentado a ella y a su familia por verla asi? ¿Amanda podrá soportar relatar todo lo que le había sucedido? ¿Kendall podrá hacer lo mismo?.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Me temo que la decisión de mi rubia hermana es definitiva.

Era miércoles por la mañana y por si fuera poco su hermanita querida se había encargado de joderle el día.

Estabamos sentados en la mesa de mi comedor. La fulmine con la mirada y ella me respondía con una arrogante sonrisa.

_"La que tu le enseñaste"_ Susurro mi subconsciente.

-O sea.-Dije apretando el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos.- Quieres que te ayude con tu pequeña empresa Rich&Candy.-Ella asintió efusivamente.- Alex sabes muy bien que tu puedes manejarla sola, tienes los fondos necesarios y eso era lo que tú nos habías pedido.

-Es que me han propuesto manejar una editorial mucho más grande y de verdad no quiero dejar Rich&Candy en manos de cualquier inútil, a demás a ti te gusta estar ocupado.

-No vas a ceder, ¿cierto?.-Ella negó ampliando su sonrisa. Buje y rode los ojos.- Esta bien Alexandra, maldita sea, estas muy malcriada.

-Es culpa de todos ustedes.-Se acerco a mí, dejo un beso en mi mejilla haciendo que yo riera un poco y la abrace.

Alexandra es mi hermana gemela. Los dos somos rubios y lo único en que no nos parecíamos era en nuestra actitud y el color de nuestros ojos. Ella es la más pequeña de la familia al haber nacido cinco minutos luego que yo y la única mujer sin contar a mama por supuesto.

Ella y mama eran las únicas mujeres a las cuales trato de esa forma ya que son mi vida.

Se despidió alegando que tenía unas cosas que hacer con nuestra madre y suspire.

Todos los Schmidt hicimos mal al haberla malcriado tanto.

Recibía informes y documentos de mi jefa sin parar. Lisa Richie. Una castaña que cree tener a todos los hombres a sus pies y que me detesta como a nadie en el mundo pero para la mala suerte de las dos nos habían colocado en el mismo lugar de trabajo.

Me gustaba mi trabajo y era el único además de mi familia que me sacaba de mi triste realidad.

Sacudí mi cabeza no debía pensar esas cosas aquí, mi tarde transcurrió lenta y tortuosa.

Contra todo pronóstico logré meterme de lleno en mi trabajo tratando de evitar las miradas fulminantes de Lisa.

Gracias a mi falta de interés por la moda me encontraba en el ala financiero de la editorial.

No tenía amigos ni aquí ni fuera del. No solía socializar mucho ya que soy del interés de muchos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sin despegar los ojos de todas esas hojas. El rugido nada femenino de mi estómago decidió fastidiar hasta que decidí que era hora de comer.

Un sándwich y un café era lo único que solía comer a estas horas de la tarde.

Luego de terminar de engullir mi comida mi querida jefa, nótese el sarcasmo. Me dijo que me largara que ya había terminado mi turno.

Entregue todo lo que había realizado, agarre mi cartera y Salí del lugar. Mi hermana me esperaba en el auto de su novio, entre en él y la salude.

-¿ A que se debe esta visita?.-Pregunte sin rodeos

-Tengo mucho tiempo sin verte Amy, además quería invitarte a mi casa tenemos mucho tiempo sin vernos.

-Iría Mandy pero sabes que no me gusta mucho salir.- Me dirigió una mirada molesta. Aquí va otra vez con sus riñas.

-Amanda en verdad no se lo que sucedió contigo pero en verdad quiero ayudarte, eres mi hermana, me preocupo por ti.-Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.- ¿Qué paso con la niña que sonreía con todo? ¿Dónde está la que corría por toda la casa buscando a sus hermanos para que jugaran con ella?

-Ella ya no existe Mandy.- Puso el auto en marcha y evite su mirada llorosa.

Cuando llegue al departamento me despedí secamente de ella y entre rápidamente. Subí las escaleras y me tire en el piso de mi pequeña sala cuando llegue a mi apartamento.

Seque mis lagrimas y me dirigí a mi habitación, deje las cosas en mi pequeño escritorio y me acosté en mi cama.

Esa noche había tenido mis típicas pesadillas, pero luego de eso logre dormir unas cuantas horas.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, el sol ya estaba comenzando a salir, invitándola a levantarse. Mire el reloj y vi que eran las nueve de la mañana.

Me desperece y bostece. Logre levantarme, acomode mi cama y fui al baño.

Aun no iba a trabajar ya que Lisamounstro me había dado la mañana libre ya que ella iba a tomarse la tarde.

Recogí mi cabello en una coleta y, justo cuando me iba a volver, me detuve a examinar mi aspecto en el espejo del lavabo.

Que mujer tan insulsa y poco atractiva era. Mi largo cabello castaño no tenía fuerza y no tenia brillo. Mi piel, aunque no tenía ningún defecto era muy pálida. Me parecía que mi rostro era de lo más normal aunque mis cejas eran muy pobladas. Menee la cabeza. Mis ojos castaños que algún momento eran deslumbrantes y ahora eran apagados y sin vida. Como el alma de la mujer que reflejaban.

Suspire con tristeza mientras acomodaba mi pijama.

¿Qué había sido de aquella alegre niña que corría por toda la casa a sus hermanos para que jugaran con ella? Recordé las palabras de mi hermana.

Murió… Murió como todos los cuentos de hadas en los que creía al haberse metido con uno de los solteros más codiciados en Los Ángeles. ¿Estaría el aun ahí, en alguna parte?

¡Era demasiado temprano para terminar de complicar mi vida con aquellos problemas que afectaron mi vida! Abrí la puerta del baño y me dirigí a mi cocina.

Era una habitación pequeña al igual que todo el apartamento. Sobre la mesa del comedor estaba la taza de café que me había tomado hace unas horas para poder calmar el miedo que se apodero de mi por culpa de mis pesadillas. Pero nada podía ser peor de lo que me había pasado.


End file.
